high_school_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
High School Rulebook
High School Rulebook These are the rules for the Wikia. Make sure to follow them carefully and presicely. # There is cursing, but not in the articles. When you make a page, please make sure not to include any curse words. # In chat, and in general, we would like to keep this very civil. No deragotary terms, and no using gay as an insult. We will also give you warnings for that, and if you continue, a ban. # No sexual stuff. If someone is bothering you like that, please contact the admins. # NO SPAMMING. Spamming is continuing to write "GOLA" 5 times for example. And continuing to budge someone if anyone says no. # Never ASK to be an Admin. Or any position of power. It will come to you freely when you are trusted or you reach 100 articles. # Make sure to use proper English. You can use abbrievations like "BTW" and "WB", but don't slack off on proper English and proper grammar. # No vandalism. Don't edit important stuff and replace them with "fysdgfhdgf" or any other random gibberish. # Don't insult, virtually fight, or cause drama in chat or in general. You will get a warning, and if you continue to do it, a ban. Chat Rules # No spamming, please. # No linking to irrelavant stuff in the chat. # No using words like "c---" or "fa---t" in the chat. That will have you banned instantly. # No fighting. If a fight breaks out and can't be controlled, please call an admin or a chat mod. # No social networking or anything like that. This is a wikia, we are here to roleplay and do things that are related to the topic of the wikia, or such like that. Don't come in here and talk about your life, or something like that. You have twitter and facebook to do that. Blog Posts Rules # Don't write fanfiction about the RP unless you give credit to FluffyKitty1. You can write on here, of course, but don't write it on fanfiction.net or Wattpad unless you give credit to her. # Don't write about irrelavant things. No personal monuments or no just writing about your life, or whatever. You have several social media sites to do that. # This is an add on the number 1, but don't write sexually explicit things in your fanfiction. You will get an instant block. # Don't just create a blog post to write gibberish or fake rumors about this roleplay, or about any of the admins/chat mods. You will be instantly banned. # Don't write the opening RP scene in a blog post if you didn't contact an admin or the founder. And don't do it if you don't have any user rights, of course. You will get banned for that. Downloading Photos and Videos DON'T download any sexually explicit video or photo on here. AKA, don't download porn onto here, or download William Belli's and his band's first album picture. Anyway, what I mean is don't download sexually explicit gifs, photos, videos, or anything else that's sexually explicit or that just says a random word or just says gibberish. You are allowed to put gifs for saying hi, or pictures, or videos. Or pictures for your character. Character Pictures You can put some of your character pictures on here, but don't put one that is well, sexually explicit, or has the person doing something in a very.. sexual positon or have the person basically naked. You can make a ship page with them partially-naked, but not in a sexual positon. If you break one of these rules above, you will get a warning and possibly a 2-hour ban. If you continue to, you will get another warning and a 4-hour ban. If you don't stop doing it, you will get a instant ban.